The Unkown
by marioguy54
Summary: A group of random fictional characters are trapped, and they don't know where. Now they must try to get out of their unknown prison, while having to learn to adapt to there new surroundings, and the people around them. It will be through the POV of many different characters, which will be introduced by chapter, and description. I hope you enjoy.


_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The Awakening**_

_**Our setting is a secluded area where it seems that nothing ever happens, or will ever happen; not weather, not time, and especially not life. Not by its own creation anyway. It seems to have a lot of space at times, and sometimes none at all, because no one has ever reached the edge of it who has been here, yet it still makes people feel claustrophobic, with a bitter loneliness, while being as infinitely spaced as anything, to our knowledge. This said place is usually empty, yet as of today it seems to have some odd visitors. The first beings here in who knows how long it's been. Our story begins with a an absolute white backdrop, and a somewhat solid floor that is not even discernible from the non-existent horizon line, in color, or in visibility. These creatures start to rouse in an unstable sort of fashion. Just as if they had gotten off a roller coaster the moment prior. The first one to talk is a small girl, with bright red hair, and a face decorated with freckles.**_

**Ruby's POV**

"what just happened", I said. When I got up I saw I was not alone. I was surrounded by quite a few people I had never even seen before. A few of them were already awake and trying to verify their surroundings, just as I am, and another percentage of them were still out cold. Then I noticed where I was…, or where I should be. I had realized before that I had never met any of the people around me, but it looks like I'm in the middle of nowhere. There was absolutely nothing else for as far as my eyes could see. Though I didn't panic, it seems like the last thing I would want to do now is give up, because like I say there is always a bright side to every situation. So I got up to start meeting the group, _when suddenly right behind me I started heard a loud squeal_. It was absolutely impossible to translate what he was yelling about, so I got up and turned around to face the man. Though he sure did look peculiar, a tall lanky body, with a thick moustache, and a green suit. I ran up to him and tried to calm him down. "Calm Down, you should try to keep your head", I tried to say calmly, but it came out kind of louder than I expected. By now there was a group of random others who had noticed the freak out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS", said a short scruffy man. "DO YOU ANY IDEA HOW LOUD YOUR BEING, I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK", "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL RIP OPEN YOUR TORSO, AND STRANGLE YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES". "Hey, you lay off him, leave him alone he's probably as in much shock as the rest of us are", I said. "Well, I still don't see why he should be screaming, how are we supposed to figure a way out of this place unless we could concentrate" the man retorted. "There are other, more effective ways to calm someone down", I said. "WELL THEN, I'd like to see you, OOMPH", his sentence was cut short when a tall green-skinned man grabbed him. "SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH YOU HALF-PINT", said the reptilian man. "We should really start trying to find a way out of here, I've been awake for the last few hours trying to find an exit, but there are just miles and miles of nothing", "We need to all group up and make a plan". "UN HAND ME, You Fiend, Do you know who I am, I AM DAN, and I Demand that you" he was thrown a good twenty yards back for that comment.

Before he hit the ground he was caught by a rainbow streak, when he appeared back on the ground I saw a girl whose skin color was a defined baby blue, and her hair contained almost every color I knew. "Hey Stop fighting, that won't solve anything", she said," I'm usually the type of girl who would "love" to mess around, but this is serious, how are we going to get out of here". "Hey, you should apologize for how you've acted", I said. "Alright, alright, I'm "Sorry", for something I didn't even do", he cleared his throat after that second part. "Thank you, now that that's over" I scurried over to the green suited man "Are you okay". "Voglio andare a casa, per vedere mio fratello Mario", He responded, though I couldn't understand a word he was saying. It seemed he was speaking another language. "He wants to go home, to, to his brother", said a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat, his voice was kind of worried, yet somehow calming. "You can speak Italian" the rainbow haired girl. The man said nothing, he just walked away back to where he was and sat down. The Italian man followed him and sat down right next to him, they started talking quietly to not disturb the others. "Now that the tension is gone, I was wondering if we could, I don't know", "Get to know each other" I said in my calmest voice. "I demand that my identity not be known, I have rights you know", "as soon as you figure out who I am your going to try to get me arrested I just know it, well you know what I'm not having that". "…", "Would anyone else want to "properly" introduce themselves". "Well my name is Ruby Gloom, and I would love to meet you all, and I think it would be easier to be around each other if we knew each other", but it seemed that everyone was either getting over what had just happened, just tired, or still knocked out, but either way, I figure no one was going to talk so, I figured I was tired as well and went to the side to rest.


End file.
